1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment used to clean intestines for preparation for consumption. More specifically, the present invention concerns a tripes cleaning system that involves mounting the tripes to a rotating surface and flushing the tripes with fluid while the surface revolves; thereby significantly reducing the time and effort involved in cleaning the tripes as compared to traditional tripes cleaning techniques.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that cleaning tripes is traditionally accomplished by manually working the tripes on a corrugated table while flushing the inside of the tripes with a fluid. The fluid does not fill the tripes; therefore, requiring the tripes to be massaged to achieve satisfactory cleaning.
This common tripes cleaning technique, however, presents numerous problems. For example, massaging of the tripes often dislodges the micros membrane, or inside lining of the tripes. The micros membrane provides a flavor that is desired by tripes consumers and therefore the traditional way of cleaning tripes that does not leave the micros membrane in tact and inside the tripes is problematic. In addition, a tripe can range up to 70 or 80 feet in length and therefore the traditional way of cleaning tripes is relatively slow and labor intensive.